


Misadventures of Lexrach

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Original Character Fic, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Lexrach and Joxsh are two Nobodies who were added into the Organization to help strengthen their numbers. This is their story, told by Lexrach, number XVI.(old ass self-insert fic)





	Misadventures of Lexrach

 

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

MY NEW LIFE

 

Erm, hi. My name is Lexrach. I'm the sixteenth member of Organization XIII. I really don't get why they still call themselves organization XIII when there are now 17 members. The seventeenth is my partner in crime, Joxsh. He's the short blonde emo guy who looks like he's gonna kill you or something. That might be because he is gonna kill you.

 

Becoming a Nobody wasn't that painful, actually. In fact, I don't even remember losing my heart. All I know is that I passed out and then woke up in this… darkness. Joxsh arrived not long after. The two of us heard people coming. We weren't exactly sure if that was a good thing or not, so we just sat there, not moving, barely breathing. That was when I realized that something was wrong. I put my hand up to my chest, expecting to feel the thump of my heart, but there was nothing. No beat.

 

The people turned out to be Xigbar and Axel, numbers II and VIII in the organization. They took us through a corridor of darkness into The Castle That Never Was. I thought Xigbar looked pretty cool. He looked like a fighter, with the scars and eye patch. Axel, on the other hand, was not. I really don't know why, but for some reason, I didn't like him.

 

We were sent to see the Superior next. As soon as I walked into the clean, organized office, I knew he and I were going to butt heads with each other. It was inevitable. The Superior looked up from whatever he was writing and stared at us with glowing orange eyes. I did what I do best: stare back. Because if someone's trying to intimidate you with a stare-off, the best thing for you to do is stare back.

 

"So, you are the new members…" Superior raised an eyebrow slightly. "What do you call yourselves?"

 

Joxsh and I stated our Somebody names. In return, Superior gave us our new ones. I became Lexrach; Joxsh was now Joxsh. I narrowed my eyes at the Superior. "Is your name really Superior, or do you have everyone call you that just to make you feel powerful?"

 

Superior leaned over his desk, glaring down at me. "XVI, if there is one thing you need to know about this Organization, it is that you do not question your superiors."

 

"So basically you're saying that I can only question Joxsh?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. This was becoming entertaining…

 

"Yes. You two are dismissed." Superior paused, noticing for the first time that we were still in normal clothes. "You will find your cloaks in your rooms. Your rooms will have you number on them. Understand?"

 

"Got it." I said, and left the room. Joxsh followed me, snorting. "Only you, Lexrach…"

 

My room was between numbers IX and XV. I'm not sure where Joxsh's is, but something tells me that I'll find out somehow. I opened the door, and sure enough, there laid a black cloak with silver chains and zippers. I changed into it and sat down on my bed, thinking of what I could do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. There were two people: one guy and one girl.

 

"Hi, I'm Demyx and this is Xerchisha." The guy said, pointing at the girl next to him. Xerchisha had long dark brown hair with one purple and one pink streak, gold eyes, and tanned skin. She gave me a slight smile. Demyx had what I guess you'd call a mullet, I dunno. His hair was dark-golden blonde. A couple strands fell into his aqua blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than me and Xerchisha.

 

"Lexrach. Number XVI." I stated coolly. I wasn't what you'd call a people person. In fact, Joxsh was the only person that I ever talked to.

 

"Well." Xerchisha's slight grin faded. "That's good to know…"

 

"Want a tour?" Demyx grinned at me nervously. I shrugged, whatever. Demyx grabbed my arm and led me down the hallway. "I don't know if anyone else is here… I think I saw Xigbar and Axel earlier today. They'll probably be in their rooms… hey, there's Axel's room!"

 

Demyx knocked on the door. It opened, revealing its spiky, red-haired inhabitant. Axel stared down at us. Seeing me, he grinned. "Hey, you're the new girl! I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

 

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I looked over at Demyx, who rolled his eyes. "It's his thing. That's how he introduces himself to everyone."

 

"Oh." I turned back to Axel. "Well, I'm Lexrach. Do you need me to spell that out for you or anything?"

 

"Sure." Axel grinned slyly. I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "That was a rhetorical question. Come on, Demyx. Let's continue the tour already…"

 

Demyx and I turned and left. We turned down a hallway and ended up in front of a room with the number XII on it. A girlish giggle came from inside. I immediately curled my lip. Ugh. How did I giggly girl get into the organization? Demyx pushed open the door slightly. Two girls sat on the bed: a blonde with antennas and one with pink hair.

 

"Demyx! I thought I told you to stay out of my room!!!" The blonde snarled. Demyx bit his lip. "S-sorry… um, Larxene, Marluxia… this is Lexrach. She's the new member."

 

The blonde's eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened a bit. The pink-haired girl put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Uh, Larxene?"

 

Pink-hair (Marluxia, apparently) sounded like a guy. That was weird. I nudged Demyx. "Why does Marluxia sound like a guy?"

 

"Marluxia IS a guy." Demyx hissed in my ear.

 

Larxene shook her head and got off her bed. She walked over to Demyx and me, a slight smile on her face. "Hmm. I see you've met Demyx then, haven't you?"

 

I blinked. "Well, duh."

 

Larxene smirked slightly. I narrowed my eyes. "So, why were you talking to the he-she with pink hair?"

 

Demyx's eyes widened. He poked me and whispered into my ear, "that's not the smartest thing to say to Marluxia. He has a scythe, you know."

 

A scythe? That was a pretty cool weapon. I was slightly jealous, but not that much. I mean, my weapon was probably WAAAY cooler than Marluxia's.

 

Demyx and I continued our tour of The Castle That Never Was. We saw Xigbar and Saix, but everyone else was gone. As we came back to my room, some questions popped into my head. "Hey Demyx, do you know why Larxene didn't answer my question about her and Marluxia?"

 

"Who knows. She's Larxene, he's Marluxia, they're both weird." Demyx paused, thinking. "Oh! I don't know if this would answer your question, but some of the members are going to be moving to Castle Oblivion."

 

I cocked my head to the side. "Who's going?"

 

"Well, I heard that it would be Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene, but I could be wrong." Demyx shifted from his left foot to his right.

 

"Hmph. Well, other than Axel, I really don't care who's going."

 

"Don't like Axel, do you?" Demyx grinned. I shook my head. Suddenly, Demyx turned and left. "Gotta go."

 

As he left he looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and don't' be late for meetings. EVER."

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TWO

 

DEMYX

 

I stayed up that night, thinking, listening to the music coming from the room next to mine. Demyx was playing his sitar again. I listened to the music, thinking to myself that he was pretty good.

 

"Hmm… I wonder if he'd teach me." I thought out loud, grabbing my sketch pad sub-consciously. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I stopped to re-led my pencil. I looked down at the paper only to see Demyx's face grinning up at me. My eyes widened in surprise. Why was I drawing Demyx? And why did he look so… good? It was as though I had drawn him while he was in my room. I looked over my shoulder to where the music was coming from. "Demyx…"

 

I got off my bed and walked to the door. I opened it and then turned to Demyx's door. I knocked on it. No response. He probably couldn't hear me over the music. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Demyx sat cross-legged on his bed, strumming his sitar. Nothing too strange about that, other than the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

"Demyx." At the sound of his name, he stopped playing and looked at me. He suddenly blushed, possibly because he wasn't wearing a shirt. And I was a girl.

 

"Yeah…?" He said, letting out a nervous laugh.

 

"I dunno… just that…" How was I supposed to tell Demyx that I had sub-consciously drawn a picture of him? And that it looked extremely realistic?

 

"Lexrach." Demyx stared at me, waiting for my response. "You were saying?"

 

"I, uh, drew a picture of you…" I paused, blushing slightly. "D-do you want to see it?"

 

"Sure." A small smile filled Demyx's face. I went back to my room, grabbed the sketch pad, and came back in. I gave him the sketch pad. His smile got bigger. "It's really good."

 

"Oh… thanks." I was taken back by his compliment. It was the first nice thing that anyone had ever said to me, and actually meant it when they did. I felt my face grow hot as Demyx flipped through all my other drawings. Usually if anyone even touched my notebook I would kill them, but for some reason, I let Demyx look. I sat down next to him, my hip inches away from his.

 

I don't know how long we sat there; Demyx asking me what each drawing was, and me telling him. But, I really didn't care. I enjoyed every second.

 

I woke up the next morning, still in Demyx's room. I could feel his breath in my hair, and one of his arms was hanging over my waist. My sketchpad lay on the ground next to his sitar.

 

Demyx murmured something inaudible in his sleep. As tempted as I was to wake him up, I didn't want to move. He was warm, comfortable. I felt like I could lay there forever. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds, only to reopen them when I heard the door open.

"Woah. Jeez Demyx, she's been here for less than a day and you two are already sharing a bed…?" Axel. Of course it would be him who came in to find us. I curled my lip.

 

"I'm awake, you know." I sat up, glaring into Axel's eyes. He smirked. "So, you have anything for me?"

 

I narrowed my eyes, thinking up a way to get back at him. I smirked. "Maybe…"

 

I untangled myself from Demyx and walked over to the red head standing in the doorway. I looked up into his bright green eyes, the smirk on my face getting bigger every second. Axel leaned down, inches from my face. "So, can I be on top then?"

 

"IN YOUR DREAMS, BITCH!" I swung out, punching Axel's face. He rubbed his cheek, grimacing slightly. "Shit, for a girl, you sure punch hard…"

 

"If you tell anyone what you just saw, I'll tell them that I beat you up." I snarled through my teeth. "I, a girl."

 

Axel just narrowed his eyes at me and left. I smirked again. "I guess I just made myself an enemy…"

 

"Guess you did." Demyx. I turned around, my face flushed. "H-h-h-how much of that d-did you hear?"

 

Demyx kissed my forehead. "Enough to know that I shouldn't ever piss you off if I want to live another day."

 

I grinned.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER THREE

 

GENDER PROBLEMS

 

I got called to Superior's office later that day. When I walked into the office, I noticed the usual silver-haired occupant, along with one with blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face.

 

"Yus?" I raised my eyebrow, wondering both why I was here, and why blue-hair was. Superior stared down at me. "You and VII will be going to the darkness. There is a Nobody there that you must retrieve."

 

"Why can't you get him, if you know he's there?" I spat out coolly. I mean, seriously, does Superior ever DO anything?

 

VII (the blue-haired guy) was staring at me like I was crazy. "That is superior, XVI. He is the leader of this Organization; you should respect that."

 

"Sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

 

Apparently the darkness is where you end up when you first become a Nobody. That's what VII (Saix, apparently) told me. We split up, searching for the Nobody. I couldn't see a thing; I just kept my ears perked for the slightest movement.

 

"XVI!" Saix's voice shattered the silence. "I've found who we're looking for."

 

Oh, that's great. How the hell am I supposed to find you in this dark hell-hole? Ever think of that, smarty? I huffed and started walking in the general direction that Saix's voice had come from. Eventually, I found them. "So, whadda we have here?"

 

"A male." Saix's monotone voice gave away nothing. Some shuffling, and I realized that whoever it was had gotten up. "So, what are you two guys doing here? And where am I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I dunno. Tha God-damned Darkness."

 

"What's with him?" The guy asked Saix. Or at least it seemed like he was asking Saix, but I wasn't a guy.

 

"I'm not a guy, you moron."

 

"You sound like one…" At that, I reached out and punched him in the face. I glared into the darkness, at approximately where I thought he was standing.

 

"Ow…" He whimpered. Saix opened a Dark Portal, and the three of us went into it.

 

We exited the Portal and were standing in the castle's foyer. I looked down at the guy we had found. He had spiky brown hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. Some blood was coming from his lower lip. Whoops.

 

I turned to Saix. "Now what?"

 

"We take him to Superior."

 

I shrugged and looked back. "You coming or not?"

 

He got up and sprinted after us. He poked my shoulder. "You sure you're a girl? I mean, you don't look like one…"

 

I turned and glared at him. He stepped back.

 

"I—I mean, you don't even have boobs…" He poked my chest. I whammed my fist into the side of his face. I reached back to hit him again, but someone grabbed hold of my arm. Saix.

 

"Lexrach. Control yourself."

 

"No way! That faggot just raped me!" I snarled, attempting to get out of Saix's death grip. He just pulled me back sharply. "Go."

 

I glared at the new guy, then at Saix, and left.

 

Late in the afternoon, I sat in a corner of my room, thinking about nothing in particular, when Joxsh came in. He had a huge smirk on his face, and I knew what was coming.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Epic!" Joxsh's moss green eyes glinted with mischief. "The guy, his name is Chexese, is right next to me! He asked me if I knew the berserk-girl-who-sounds-like-a-guy and I was like, yeah, she and I go way back. If you think she's bad, just wait till you piss me off!"

 

I rolled my eyes. I never understood why Joxsh enjoyed it when I scared a guy half to death. I looked straight at him. "Joxsh, don't you have anything better to do, like go torture someone or something?"

 

Joxsh's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! There's this guy… girl… it with pink hair who I KNOW is gay! Wanna go piss off the it-bitch?"

 

I shrugged. "Nah. Maybe later."

 

Joxsh raised an eyebrow. He knew me; I didn't turn down a chance to make someone's day worse. But, strangely, he didn't question me, just walked out, shrugging.

 

As soon as he left, I stood up and walked over to Demyx's room, hoping he'd be there. He was, sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. He looked up as I came in. "Hey Lexrach."

 

"Hi." I sat down next to him, staring down at my hands. "Demyx… do I seem like a… a…"

"A what?" Demyx brushed a couple strands of my hair away from my face. I looked into his eyes. "Do I seem like a guy to you?"

 

Demyx looked startled. "No. W-why? Are you?"

 

I shook my head. "I just was wondering."

 

Demyx raised an eyebrow, interested in why I was wondering. I sighed and continued. "The new member, Chexese. Well, when Saix and I went out to find him, he said I sounded like a dude. Then when we were at the castle, he poked me… uh… somewhere… and said that I looked like one too."

 

Demyx kissed my forehead. "You're not a guy. Want to know how I know this?"

 

I nodded. "Well, I love you, and I'm not gay. I know that."

 

I stared into his deep blue eyes. "I-I love you too."

 

Demyx leaned forward so that our lips were barely touching. I pressed my lips onto his, closing my eyes as I did. Demyx wrapped his hands around the back of my head and pulled my closer. I smiled through the kiss, enjoying every moment and being glad that I had trained myself to hold my breath for five minutes.

 

Unfortunately, Demyx couldn't. He broke away from me, attempting to catch his breath. I sat there with a slight smirk on my face. "Can't breathe?"

 

"You… can…?" His eyebrows shot up. I snickered. "For five whole minutes."

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER FOUR

 

REMEMBER ANYTHING?

 

We got two more members. Kax is number XIX, and I personally think she's a moron; Russ should be number XX, but decided to be number LX (she will still get all the privileges that she would have if she were XX).

 

I got sent on a mission to Earth. Apparently Heartlesses had somehow gotten there as well, and I had to get rid of them. I'd rather clean Axel's bathroom than go kill a bunch of Heartlesses in the world that I had come from.

 

The mission itself was boring; I could kill a hundred Heartlesses in my sleep. It was what I saw after I finished. A tuft of lemon-yellow hair was caught in a barbed wire fence. I knew only one person with hair that color: Anlaxlin. The girl Joxsh and I had met while we were still Somebodies. She had lost her memory, and Joxsh and I had helped her find someone who she thought would help. Xarvixe, who had also lost his memory. I grabbed the tuft of hair.

 

"She's still here…" I murmured. I wonder what happened to her and Xarvixe, if they ever got their memories back.

 

"Hey! Rachel! Is it really you?!" A strangely familiar voice pierced through my thoughts. I spun around in reply to hearing my Somebody's name. Two girls, one with lemon-yellow hair and one with brown hair that covered her face, stood on the other side of the road. Anlaxlin. And Minxt, the Nobody who hadn't been noticed by the Organization. A grin filled my face and I ran over to them. "Hey, you guys!"

 

"You came back!" Minxt smiled, the ends of her mouth going into her hair. "Where'd you go anyways?"

 

"I'm a Nobody. My name is Lexrach, and I am number XVI in the Organization." Minxt's smile got even larger. "Awesome."

 

"So, what have you two been up to while Joxsh and I became Nobodies?" I raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing my face.

 

"Well, we found Xarvixe, obviously, and we also found three other Nobodies that I know I've met before." Anlaxlin shrugged, her green eyes flashing. Green. They were the same color as… "Axel."

 

Anlaxlin raised her eyebrow. "What?"

 

"You… your eyes are the same as Axel's." I stared at her. "… never mind. How about I meet these Nobodies, and then all of us go to the Castle That Never Was and see if you guys can join?"

 

"Alright." Minxt turned and headed down an alleyway, with Anlaxlin and I right behind her.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER FIVE

 

JOINING TO QUIT

 

The three of us stopped in front of an old building. The door stood on rusty hinges a sign saying "Keep Out" on the rotten wood. Minxt opened the door and walked in. Anlaxlin followed. I stood in front of the door.

 

"Are you serious? You've been living in this dump?" I blurted out. "Why didn't you search for anyone? Why didn't you search for Joxsh or me? Did you think we had forgotten you guys or shit like that?!"

 

Anlaxlin sighed. "Quite the opposite. We tried to figure out how to find the Organiztion, but none of us knew where they were. As for finding you or Joxsh, when you left, it didn't seem like you'd ever come back. Searching for you would have been futile."

 

I blinked and walked into the old house. It was dark, and every time someone moved, the floor creaked. I looked around for signs of life. "Where are the others???"

 

"Upstairs probably." Minxt walked to the base of the staircase. "Hey guys! There's someone here!"

 

More creaking, and suddenly three Nobodies stood at the top of the stairs. I recognized Xarvixe with his bright, dark orange hair. There was also a boy with black hair styled like Zexion's, a girl with dusty brown hair that looked like it was blowing in the wind, and a girl with long, fluffy-looking purple hair. Purple hair looked down at me. "Lexrach?"

 

"H-how do you know my name???" My eyebrows shot up. I had never seen this girl before in my life, I was certain of that.

 

"I can read minds. My name is Ixbernce." She blinked at me, unsmiling. She pointed to the black-haired Zexion. "This is Jaxson. He controls darkness." Ixbernce then pointed to the other girl. "And this is…"

 

"Amexlia. I can clone myself, and others as well. What can you do?" Amexlia cocked her head to the side, her pale green eyes getting wider.

 

"I… can manipulate people through art and I have cat-like abilities." I shrugged, then turned to Anlaxlin. "Let's go then."

 

Anlaxlin nodded. I opened a corridor of darkness. Everyone got into it, then me. We spilled out seconds later in front of the Castle That Never Was. But we weren't alone. I saw a strand of blue hair come out from behind a column, followed by a gloved hand sweeping it back. A large smirk grew on my face as I walked towards Saix and whoever else he was making out with.

 

"Oh, hey Saix. And…" My eyes widened as I realized who was on the other side of the Beserker. "Chexese?!?"

 

The two of them broke apart, Chexese turning a deep shade of crimson upon seeing me. My smirk grew even larger. Caught having a moment with Saix. Oh… if this doesn't have blackmail written all over it, I don't know what does…

 

"Yes Lexrach?" Saix stared at me, unfazed. Shit…

 

"Uh, I completed my mission and also found six Nobodies…" I waved my hand towards where Anlaxlin, Xarvixe, Amexlia, Jaxson, Ixbernce, and Minxt were standing. Saix went tense, and his gold eyes flared with uncertainty. "Take them to Xemnas. Do not tell him that I told you to do so."

 

Ok…." I motioned for the six of them to follow me. As Anlaxlin walked past Saix, I heard her gasp. "I know you! You were the guy who told me my name!"

 

"I have never seen you before." Saix said in a monotone voice. I knew he was lying when I looked over at Ixbernce. Her eyebrows were raised, and I could tell she was reading his mind.

 

"Come on…!" I said impatiently.

 

"No. They cannot join." Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest. His final decision. I glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me, right? These guys are Nobodies as well. Hell, I know three of them from when I was a Somebody and they were still Nobodies!"

 

"They will not join XVI. Now please leave my office. I will deal with them myself." His orange eyes bore into my blue ones, but I didn't flinch. "Fine. If you won't let them join, then I'm leaving. Good bye, Xemnas."

 

I turned and walked out, but not before seeing a flash of horror cross his face. I smirked as I left the office. 'Win. Epic win. Epic win of epic wins. I've got him under my thumb now. If he really wants me, he'll have them join. And he needs me for whatever plans he has… FEAR MY GENIUSNESS!!!!'

 

"Lexrach!" Xemnas's voice echoed through the hall. A huge grin crossed my face. 'What now bitch?!?'

 

"Lexrach, I will let them join as long as you don't leave."

 

"Okay…!" I won this battle, and I have figured out how to win the rest of them. Threaten to leave.

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER SIX

 

MURDER

 

The next morning, six Nobodies left for Castle Oblivion. The six that Demyx had said were going to go. So, he was right.

 

Xemnas thought about sending some newer members (AKA Anlaxlin and her friends) along with them. I told Xemnas that if they were going, I would be coming. I still didn't trust him with the six newest members…

 

"Never mind. If all of you went, the Organization would be too weak." Xemnas shook his head. Not suspicious at all. 'Why doesn't he want me to leave? Does he not trust me, or is it something else…'

 

About a week had passed since the Castle Oblivion team had left. I was sent out on a mission with Joxsh. We were to go to Castle Oblivion to see how things were going.

 

"So, Lexrach, what's up with you? I haven't seen you, other than at meals and meetings…" Joxsh's face was hidden under his hood, but I could tell that my short friend was sending me a questioning stare.

 

I shrugged. "Nothing much. You?"

 

"Chexese is a dumbass. A gay dumbass." Joxsh snickered. "The walls here are extremely thin, you know…"

 

I raised an eyebrow as we walked up to the castle doors. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Chexese and Saix were getting it on last night. They weren't exactly quiet about it, either…"

 

I snorted. So what I had seen when I brought the new members had turned into a real relationship. Chexese and Saix were together… I was with Demyx… I wonder what else is going on that I don't know about.

 

Joxsh stuck his arm through the door, and unlocked it. We stepped in to a silent castle. I took off my hood and shook my hair. "Where do you think everyone is?"

 

Joxsh shrugged. "Who knows, who cares."

 

We wandered around for a couple minute before getting bored. I leaned up against a wall, sighing. "I don't think anyone's here…"

 

Joxsh opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what had stopped him. Then I heard it: voices. Coming from outside. We rushed to the door and opened it a crack; enough for us to see out of it. Vexen stood in front of the gate, facing away from us, and towards two spiky-haired men. I recognized the red-head as Axel, but the one with brown hair that looked like a box I had never seen before.

 

"Who's the one with brown hair?" Joxsh poked me. I shrugged. Axel snapped his fingers, and then Vexen erupted into flames. My eyes widened and I looked down at Joxsh. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "What the hell was that???"

 

"Proof of loyalty." We spun around to see Marluxia standing behind us. I raised my eyebrows. "Loyalty to who?"

 

Marluxia paled for a second before stating, "The Organization. Who else? Vexen was a traitor."

 

I didn't believe him for a second. There was something he wasn't telling us. Marluxia stared down at us. "You two should be getting back to the castle, shouldn't you? You don't want Xemnas to think that you were leaving, do you???"

 

I narrowed my eyes and opened a Dark Portal. "Come on Joxsh, let's get away from this he-she…"

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER SEVEN

 

POKER FACE

 

Apparently Friday nights are poker nights, or as Demyx told me, "the night we loose all our money to Luxord." The castle Oblivion team came over as well.

 

Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to it, but since I still qualified as a "new member" I had to play.

 

It was me, Luxord, Joxsh, Chexese, Anlaxlin, Minxt, and Ixbernce. The whole time, I kept my afce and mind blank. I didn't think abgout what I had, instead I focused on figuring out what everyone else had. Joxsh had a horrible poker face... he was smirking over his cards. Chexese's eyebrows were furrowed; Anlaxlin was looking calmly at Minxt, who had an unafair advantage because of her hair; Ixbernce was staring at Luxord with the slightest smirk on her face; Luxord's face was blank as well.

 

Ixbernce won that round. And the next one. And the one after that. Joxsh and Anlaxlin left after that. Minxt won the next round. I won the round after that, then Luxord won, then Ixbernce won three more rounds in a row. I was out then. Anlaxlin left the next round, to be replaced by Axel.

 

Upon seeing Axel, Ixbernce raised an eyebrow. "Spike-head?"

 

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Ixbernce didn't say anything out loud, just stared at him with her eyebrows raised. She won again that round.

 

\------------

 

About five hours later, everyone had lost their money to Ixbernce. Luxord was obviously pissed, and retreated to the bar to drink himself into a stupor. Xerchisha went with him, murmuring things to him as they walked.

 

I wasn't in the mood to stand around and get drunk, so I decided to wander around the castle. I somehow ended up in front of the room with XIII on it. Curious, I opened the door slightly and poked my head in. I saw Axel on top of this blonde boy that I guessed was number XIII. XIII had one of his legs on top of Axel's, and was moving it up and down. Blondie ran his hands through the red-head's hair. I coughed.

 

Axel looked up at me. "Oh hey Lexrach. This is Roxas." He motioned to the blonde boy that was under him. Roxas's hair was spiked up to the side, in a rather bed-head looking way. I wonder if that's what it usually looks like, of if it was because of what he and Axel were doing.

 

"Hi." I paused, wondering if I really wanted to know what they were doing. "What were you guys doing anyway...?"

 

Roxas (still half under Axel, by the way) flushed scarlet, and Axel smirked. "Having fun."

 

I raised an eyebrow and stared backing out of the room. "Continue with whatever the hell 'having fun' means to you..."

 

I turned around, but before I closed the door, I heard Axel growl to Roxas "Now... where were we...?"

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

SECRETS CAN KILL

 

I'm sitting in a room in Castle Oblivion, minding my own business. Actually I was watching Xerni, seeing what she was up to now. The door opened and Larxene came in. My thought was, oh great, here comes another sob story about how she had found out that Axel was cheating on her with Roxas. AGAIN. Ok Larxene, get it through your head: Axel. Is. GAY.

Well, apparently she had something else to tell me. "Lexrach, I probably should have told you this when you first joined that organization, but I am your mother."

 

What the fuck.

 

That was the first thing that came to my mind. The second was:  who's my father? I started thinking of who she's screwed with the most. And who did I come up with? AXEL. Once again:

 

"What the fuck were you thinking woman?!?! Are you telling me that my father is Axel?!?" Ok, I realize that she didn't say who my father was, but I just over react like that.

 

"No, your father is Demyx." Oh, that makes everything sooo much better. Seeing as I had been dating Demyx for a month. I really hope Demyx did not know that he was my father. Otherwise I am going to kill him. And Larxene, I'll kill her too.

 

Larxene suddenly grabbed me and started dragging me out of the room. She clamped her hand over my mouth. "You have to get out of here. Sora's coming, and he's not supposed to know about you. Get out…!"

 

I knew better than to argue, so I left the room, taking my sketch pad with me. I closed the doors but didn't leave, hoping to be able to hear the battle. I heard the other set of doors open, and Larxene say something.

 

They didn't talk much before Sora started to battle with my mother. I peered through the crack in the doors. Larxene had amazing fighting techniques, but Sora's keyblade was larger. She had to get closer in to reach him, whereas Sora could stay out of her striking range and still hit her.

 

Eventually, Larxene fell to the floor, defeated. I was filled with a rage; I wanted to kill Sora. As Larxene faded, she looked over to where I was standing behind the doors. She mouthed "go" before fading completely.

 

I turned to find Axel standing behind me. I glared up at him, still fueled with anger. "What are you here for?!"

 

"I should be asking you the same thing. You aren't supposed to be here." His green eyes flashed, but I've never backed down. Never have, never will.

 

"I shouldn't, but since when have rules meant anything to me?"

 

"Xemnas makes there be rules for a reason, Lexrach. You should follow them. If you don't, you're a traitor. And I was sent here to dispose of traitors."

 

"Just try to dispose of me." I snarled, taking out my swords. If Axel wanted to dispose of me, I'll let him try. But he's more likely to be disposed of.

 

"I'm not going to fight you, Lexrach." Axel crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall. Stubborn son of a bitch. Won't even fight me.

 

"Why, afraid I'll beat you into a pulp?" I smirked. "Or are you just depressed that Larxene is dead?"

 

A small smile formed on Axel's face. "Really? Well, that's just one less traitor to get rid of."

 

"She wasn't a traitor!"

 

"She and Marluxia are plotting to take over the organization."

 

"You're working with them! That's why you killed Vexen, isn't it?!?"

 

"I killed Vexen to gain their trust. Everything that I am doing here is on Xemnas's orders."

 

"LIAR!" And with that, I spun around and left Castle Oblivion. I never came back.

 

I walked into Demyx's room, thoughts rolling around in my head. "Demyx. We… we have to talk."

 

Demyx stood up and walked over to me. I knew he wanted to meet my gaze, but I couldn't look into his eyes. Not now. Not with all that I know. Demyx put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. "Lexrach, what is it?"

 

"D-do you know…?" I looked up at him. His eyes. They were my color. The exact same shade. They looked like mine, including the hair falling into them. A bright, cerulean blue. The blue that I had fallen in love with. And I now had to fall out of love with.

 

"Know what?"

 

"Who… who I really am?"

 

"You're Lexrach. My girlfriend, my love." Demyx paused, finally realizing that wasn't what I meant. "Who am I then?"

 

"My… father." With those two words, I realized that Demyx hadn't ever been told. And that made it even harder for me. I continued, the words sticking in my throat. "Larxene told me… she told me… that… that she was my mother… and… and that you… were… my father…"

 

Tears streamed down my face. I had no idea why I was crying. Demyx shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "I can't believe she didn't tell me… I swear, the next time I see Larxene, I will kill her…"

 

"Too late for that. Sora got her first." I smirked. I guess that I was pissed at Larxene too. If that bitch hadn't kept it a secret… "I only wish that I had killed her instead of Sora."

 

Demyx stared at me, a scared look on his face. "Lexrach… what do you mean?"

 

"I…" I had no idea what to say to that. Usually I'd come up with a clever remark, but right now, all I could think of was Larxene dying. I shook my head, turned, and left.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER NINE

 

CONFESSIONS OF A NOBODY

 

A week had passed since Larxene had told me who my parents were. I had spent most of that week in my room, staring at the first picture of Demyx that I had drawn. The one from my first day here. From before I knew anything. Before I had even slept in my own bed. I bet that I am the only member of the Organization who didn't sleep in their bed on the first day. And yet I'm probably the only one who hasn't had sex, excluding Joxsh and Kax. And probably Minxt.

 

That was besides the point. I had been in love with my own father, he had been in love with me. I wasn't supposed to feel anything, yet I did. Why? Why did it have to be Demyx of all people?

 

"Lexrach." I looked up, expecting Saix or Xemnas, even though the voice was female. Xerchisha stood in my doorway, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed. "This is stupid."

 

"What is?" I snarled at her, knowing full well what she was talking about.

 

"You can't sit in your room doing nothing just because you broke up with someone." Xerchisha sighed. "I don't even know why you two broke up in the first place. You were perfect for each other."

 

"Yeah. So?" I turned around. I wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, especially not Demyx.

 

"Lexrach. You can't avoid him, your room is right next to his." Xerchisha sighed again. I turned and glared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding something. Spill."

 

"No."

 

"You will. I'm your superior, I can, and will tell you what to do." Xerchisha returned the glare. I smirked. "Just cuz you tell me to do something doesn't actually mean I will."

 

Xerchisha's gold eyes turned cold. "Spill or I'll set a drunk Axel on you."

 

"Axel's not h--!" Xerchisha had flewn across the room and was now strangling me. "Spill. Or I will kill you."

 

I coughed, letting her know that I would like oxygen. I gasped for breath. "The thing is *pant* Demyx *pant* is my *pant* father."

 

"He's your what???" Xerchisha's eyebrows shot up.

 

"Father. And Larxene, who is now dead, is my mother." I stared at Xerchisha with a dead serious look on my face. Hers widened in surprise. "That means I'm your cousin!"

 

I raised an eyebrow. Xerchisha rolled her eyes. "Xigbar is my father, and Xigbar and Larxene are siblings." Xerchisha closed her eyes for a second. "Xig's gonna be pissed that Larxene's dead…"

 

"No dar." I rolled my eyes. With that, Xerchisha spun around and left, a Cheshire-cat-like grin on her face. "See ya, Cus."

 

"Don't call me that." I said to the door she had left through. I smiled. "Guess the Organization is one big family then…"

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TEN

 

AMXXM PART ONE

 

I woke up early the next day. The castle, for once, was relatively quiet. I shook my hair and turned so that my legs dangled off the bed. I grabbed my ponytail holder and pulled my hair back into its usual ponytail.

 

A knock on my door told me someone else was awake as well. I trudged over and opened it. "Oh, hey Joxsh."

 

"We have a mission to the darkness. Five dumbass Nobodies are in there." Guess that's one way to say good morning…

 

"Fun." I raised my eyebrows sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with."

 

The darkness was as confusing as I remembered. So it was no surprise that Joxsh and I got lost in it. Luckily, we were lost together.

 

"Where are we?" Joxsh poked my thigh. I reached down and swiped my fist at his head. I snarled at him. "That was my thigh, fag."

 

"Whatever, bitch." Joxsh snorted. He walked forward, laughing. Then, "Oof! Watch it dumbass!"

 

"Jesus. It's not like any of us can see in here!" The Nobody growled back at my partner in crime. I heard flesh hit flesh. A groan, a snarl, then another punch. Followed by a thud. I stepped forward and smacked the Nobody up-side the head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

 

"Midget-boy started it!" She snarled. I sighed, attempting to keep myself relatively calm. "Don't make ME end it…"

 

The Nobody laughed. It was a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Just cuz you're male makes you think that you can beat me? Yeah right."

 

"First off, I'm not a dude. Second, I'm not in the mood for a petty fight." I opened up a dark portal. "Now, do you wanna get out of here or not?"

 

"Not."

 

"Ebba." A new voice, frail and feminine, spoke up. "Are you sure that's wise? I think that we should go with them. At least to get out of this place."

 

Ebba sighed. "Fine."

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER ELEVEN

 

AMXXM PART TWO

 

The seven of us fell into the front hall of the Castle that Never Was. A girl with short, spiky black hair and tanned skin stood up and walked towards me; obviously the leader of the Nobodies we had found. Hatred flared in her steely gray eyes. "Who are you and what do you want from us?"

 

"I'm Lexrach; this is Joxsh." I pointed in the direction of the short Nobody, who was glaring daggers at the new member. "We are members XVI and XVII of Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies."

 

"What?"

 

"Nobodies. We, all seven of us, in fact, are Nobodies. We have no hearts. I don't know the details, but if you want to go find out, ask Xemnas. He's the leader of all this shit."

 

"Oh." The black-haired girl turned to the other four and motioned for them to follow her. She started to leave the room, but I stopped her. "Wait. You guys don't even know where you're going. And we don't even know your names."

 

"I'm Ebba." Th black-haired girl sighed. "These are Ming," a girl with short brown hair and long antennas, "Carrie," an anorexic-looking girl with copper hair and red eyes, "Lavender," a pretty girl with long golden blonde blonde hair, "and Max." a short boy with spiky, dark red hair.

 

"OK then. Sup--Xemnas's office is at the end of the first hall on your left." At that, Joxsh and I left to go whereever.

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER TWELVE

 

RUSS GETS EDUCATED... TWICE!

 

I was wandering to the kitchen to see if there was any sea-salt ice-cream. I had never had any before, just interested in why Roxas was so obsessed with it. I was about to open the kitchen door when Russ bursted through it, her gold eyes flaring with anger from behind the mask she wore. "Good for nothing bastard.... Oh hi Lexrach!"

 

"Hi...?" I blinked at the masked Nobody in front of me. "I was just going to try some sea-salt ice-cream. What are you up to?"

 

"I wouldn't go in ther right now if I were you..." Russ growled, her eyes flaring up again. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And why would this be?"

 

"If you did, you would get 'educated.'" Russ did air-quotes when she said "educated." My eyebrow shot up even further, wondering what the hell was going on in there that was making Russ so pissed off. Upon noticing my expression, Russ continued. "Saix and Chexese are making out on the table in there. Something tells me that they have no idea what 'get a room' really means..."

 

"Yeah. XVIII isn't the brightest Nobody ever." I smirked. "But he does seem to learn faster when my fist is the teacher..."

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 

LEECH

 

Russ and I got sent on a mission to Twilight Town. We were to kill Heartless and get hearts for Kingdom Hearts. Russ brought her deathray, and I brought my poisonous swords.

We were destroying Heartless pretty easily, thatnks to the deathray. We soon finished and were about to leave when a flash of pink attacked Russ.

 

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" A boy with neon pink, Zexion-like hair was hugging Russ's feet. He grinned up at her, blue eyes wide. Russ stared down at him, a look of confusion and annoyance on her face. "Who are you???"

 

"I'm Jefferi! And you look like Turkey from Hetalia!!!!!"

 

I stared at Jefferi, confused. Who or what was Turkey? Russ glanced at me. "Is he on drugs? Turkey's mask is white..."

 

I smacked my forehead. "You two are both on drugs..."

 

Jefferi grinned even larger than before, a size that I didn't think was humanely possible. Russ attempted to get him off of her, but he only clung tighter. She sighed. "What are we supposed to do with him? I can't seem to detach this leech."

 

An evil grin spread across my face. "I know what to do with him..."

 

Russ raised an eyebrow. I took out my silver sword and walked towards the leech, who grinned up at me as I neared him. Russ's eyes widened. "You're going to KILL him?!?!?!?"

 

"What else should we do with him?" I glared at Russ, pissed that I wasn't going to get to test my poison out on humans yet.

 

"We could always take him home with us..." Russ shrugged. I glared at her. Jefferi giggled. "I wanna come with you guys!"

 

"Fine." I hissed, opening a portal. "Just don't expect me to become his friend or any shit like that."

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 

THIRTY-TWO

 

Nothing interesting happened the next through days. Jefferi followed Russ around like a leech, Demyx played his sitar at night, Xemnas and Chexese got into fights over Saix, Xigbar followed people around humming the Mission Impossible themesong, Xaldin cooked, and Joxsh and I pranked the nwer members. SOMEONE had to do it.

 

We got a new member today, and let me tell you, that girl is a bitch. I'm being nice calling her a bitch. She's only been here for a couple hours, and already I want to send her to hell. Unfortunately, Xemnas won't let me. Screw you Mansex. If I can't send her to hell, I'll make living here be hell.

 

Luckily, Joxsh knows where her room is: across the room from his. And luckily, I have the perfect prank to pull on Xerni.

 

2:15 AM. My iPod's alarm still works, good. I sit up and turn it off. I flip back my sheets, grab the supplies I'll need, and climb into the ceiling. From there, I crawl to Joxsh's room to wake him up.

 

2:23 AM. Joxsh and I are standing in front of Xerni's room, supplies in hand, and evil smirks on faces. Joxsh takes out the lockpick that he "borrowed" from Chexese. He flips through the different ones, before finally inserting one into the keyhole. There's a click, and the door swings open. I walk in the room and head straight fo her bathroom, where I switch out her shampoo and toothpaste with my "special" recipe. I hear Joxsh open his jar and let the contents out onto Xerni's bed.

 

The two of us leave to go back to our rooms, sucess written all over our faces.

 

Oh... I can't wait until tomorrow morning…

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 

THE OTHERS

 

I stood, leaned up against a column casually. I had gotten a message from an unknown source to come here. Now all I had to do was wait. I didn't know what I was waiting for. Part of me didn't want to know. But I ignored that part of me. That was my wimpy side. I had thought that I had left that behind when I became a Nobody. But apparently not.

 

A footstep, then another. I swung my head in the direction the footsteps had come from. Nothing there. 'Calm down Lexrach. It's just in your head.'

 

"Hello Lexrach." I turned to my head around to see a short girl with dark blonde hair styled like Larxene's. He eyes were aqua blue, with a fierce intensity. She glared up at me. "I am Lehxrach. One of your Heartless."

 

I stood there, stunned. This girl had some nerve, telling me she was my Heartless. No, she was one of my Heartless. "Who is the other one?"

 

"Dime." As if on cue, a much taller girl came out of the shadows. She did not look at me, but instead at Lehxrach. Dime's navy blue eyes flashed, and she snarled at the younger Heartless. "You shouldn't be here. It is not time."

 

"Yes it is!" Lehxrach screeched, her fists balling up and anger sparking in her eyes. Dime growled and pointed away. "Get lost. I'LL explain."

 

"Fine." Lehxrach snarled and walked away. Dime turned to me, her gaze softening. A small grin filled her face. "Sorry bout that. Lehxrach is a bitch sometimes."

 

"S'ok. What do you mean by 'it isn't time yet'?"

 

"You have been chosen for a great purpose. Xemnas has realized that the Organization will most likely fail. You are to continue the mission when the last one does."

 

"But we've only lost two members!" My eyes widened in confusion. Dime put on a strained smile and shook her head. "No. You have lost five. All of the Castle Oblivion team has been destroyed."

 

"Six members went to Castle Oblivion. You said only five died. Who survived?"

 

"Axel." Dime snarled the name. I narrowed my eyes. 'Figured as much. Axel seems to get out of anything without a scratch. The bitch should've been obliterated with the others. I swear, soon as that red-head walks into the Castle that Never was...'

 

"Lexrach." Dime put her hand on my shoulder. She looked straight into my eyes, concern written all over her face. "Be careful. Lehxrach and I will try to protect you, and so will Xemnas. But we won't always be there."

 

"I can take care of myself. I don't need any help!" I snarled at the Heartless. She sighed. "Yes, but if the key-bearer finds out about you before the first fourteen are gone... it will not be good. You must stay hidden."

 

"Ok." I nodded. Dime turned and left. I stood there for a while, contemplating what had just happened. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a figure in a black cloak. One of the Organization members. I narrowed my eyes. "State your name."

 

"Axel. A-X-"

 

"I know how to spell it dumbass. It's not that hard." I glared at the red-head, taking out my swords. He stared at me for a second. That was all I needed. I lunged forward, striking his side as I went. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and spun around to see Axel holding his chakrams. One spike was stained with blood. My blood. I jumped up in the air, coming down over Axel's head. The pyro swished one of his chakrams at me. I twisted, and my stomach collided with his arm, knocking the breath out of me. This gave Axel an advantage; he swung down his chakram. I put my arm up to shield myself, only to feel the red-head's weapon sink itself into the flesh of my arm. I yanked away, bright red blood spurting everywhere. Black spots began to form in front of my eyes. I could feel myself getting weaker. In a final attempt to destroy the pyro, I thrust my swords out blindly, hearing them sink into flesh, followed by a blood-curdling scream from the other Nobody. I fell to the ground, defeated.

 

"Lexrach!" I heard the voice, recognized it, and yet I couldn't put a name to it. I tried to move, but when I did, pain coursed through my body. I heard muffled footsteps, saw the black cloak. "Axel! Lexrach! Don't die!"

 

I looked up to see familiar aqua blue eyes. "Demyx..."

 

"Lexrach... don't die. Please don't..." I tried to respond, but exhaustion hit me. I felt the pain disappear as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 

WOUNDS

 

I woke up with a hangover-like headache. My vision was blurred, but my senses were otherwise normal. I could tell I was lying on a bed, and that someone was sitting on the edge of my bed. Whoever it was drummed their fingers on their leg. I adjusted my position, wincing as a sharp pain ran up both my arms. The other person shifted. "Oh, hey. You're alive."

 

"Demyx." I blinked, clearing my vision. There sat the familiar dirty-blonde. A small smile filled his face. "I was really worried. You had been out for over a week. Even Zexion thought you were dead, and he's the one who can smell stuff like this. But it's a good thing you weren't dead, cos otherwise we would have had to bury you. Which would be weird, seeing as Nobodies fade when they are killed…"

 

"My arms hurt."

 

The blonde laughed. "Duh! You got shanked twice by really sharp chakrams! What did you expect?"

 

"Oh yeah." I shook my head. I looked down at my arms, which were both wrapped up in blood-stained gauze. That would take a while to heal. And I would have two more scars. Fun! I looked up at Demyx. "What happened to Axel?"

 

"You injured him pretty badly. Even though he only got struck once, I think you did more damage to him then he did to you." Demyx paused, as though trying to remember what else there was to say. "I think I know why. One, you had three swords. Two, you slashed his chest."

 

"And Demyx…" The blonde raised an eyebrow. I blinked. "Did I brake any ribs?"

 

"Just two. And they'll heal. Hopefully."

 

"Do I get off-duty?"

 

"Unfortunately, no."

 

"Does Axel?"

 

"Yes."

 

"That's a load of bullshit." I growled. Demyx let out a small laugh. "You definitely didn't lose your hate for Axel. That's for sure."

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 

SUGAR

 

I am currently hiding under my desk. Why? Because today Axel discovered Red Bull and what happens when you mix it with Coke and sugar. Yes, sugar. Just straight sugar, nothing but. And then Axel found some brownies and MY Sour Patch Kids. As soon as he gets off his sugar high, I swear he will die for stealing my sour candy.

 

Axel is running around the castle like an idiot, dragging Roxas along. I feel sorry for Roxas. Or, I would if I had a heart… Anyways, basically Axel has completely lost his mind, and so far, he has gone into Marluxia's room, taken two of Marly's condoms, put them on his hands, and claimed they were haz-mat mittens. I still have no idea how he got them on his hands in the first place.

 

He also went into Larxene's room, asking her for tampons. Her reply: "What do you need them for, and why are you wearing condoms on your hands?"

 

"They're haz-mat mittens! And Xigbar found instructions online for a tampon gun and I wanna make one!" Axel was grinning like he was a genius. Roxas kind of stood there, wondering how exactly he had gotten himself into all of this madness. "He's had Red Bull, Coke, and plain sugar mixed. Three cans of it, to be exact."

 

And Larxene got out of her room faster than lightning.

 

"Lexrach. Lexrach, are you in here?" Xemnas tapped on my door. I crawled out from under the desk. "I'm here. Whadda you want?"

 

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you were under the desk. And I want you and Axel to go to the darkness. A Nobody has been reported there." Xemnas turned around and left. I glared at the Superior. "Thanks. Now I'm somehow supposed to get Axel to calm down enough to go to the darkness?"

 

And so the search began. It really wasn't that hard, I just followed the damage and the screams. I found Axel and Roxas in Joxsh's room, Axel waving his hands through Joxsh. The Ghost twitched, a vein pulsing in his forehead. I wanted to see what Joxsh would do when he finally cracked, but I never got the chance. Axel turned, and seeing me, squealed like a little girl and jumped on Roxas, tackling the blonde to the ground. "AXEL!!"

 

"It's the evil demon! She's coming to eat our souls!!! Roxy, protect meeee!" Axel hid behind the very confused blonde, his hair poking around Roxas. "Sorry about him. He's had enough sugar to last three lifetimes."

 

"I'm here to relieve you of your Axel-containment duties." I said straight-faced. Roxas raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Axel and I have to go to the darkness to get some Nobody."

 

"I don't want to go to the darkness with her. Roxy, come with me please…" Axel pouted at his blonde boyfriend. Roxas sighed. "Fine."

 

"YAY! Come on, Roxy! To the darkness!!!" Axel proceded to drag the blonde out of Joxsh's room. Joxsh watched them go. "He does realize that you need to open a portal to get there…?"

 

"Doubt it." I walked out after them, and opened a portal. "Let's get this over with."

We arrived in the darkness. Roxas spoke first. "I say we split up. It'll be faster that way…"

 

"Ok!!!" Axel's footsteps echoed as he ran around, getting louder and softer as he came closer and farther away. I laughed. "Or we could just let Axel run them over…"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I hear them!!!" Axel sprinted towards us, tackling me to the ground. I twisted out from under him. "It's me you dumbass!"

 

"THERE"S A DEMON IN HERE!!!!" Axel streaked away. A pair of footsteps came up behind me, so quietly that no other human or Nobody would hear it. I spun around and hit whoever it was in the face. "State your name, bitch."

 

"M-m-m-macaroni…" A timid, quiet voice came from the floor. I kicked at him. "Get up, Pasta boy."

 

"Lexrach!" Roxas snarled at me. "Don't scare him off yet! He hasn't seen any of us!"

 

"There are a lot… I know that." Macaroni dusted himself off. I stared at where the sounds were coming from. "How do you know this?"

 

"I've been here for a while. I recognize both your voices. And I think I recognize the third one… although when he came here he wasn't like that."

 

"Woah, so you have been here since Axel became a Nobody?" I could imagine Roxas's eyes widening. "How did you survive?"

 

"It is amazing what happens when you live here for a long enough time. There is actually food if you can see."

 

"You can see?" I raised my eyebrows. Macaroni sighed. "Yes."

 

"FOUND HER!!!" Axel raced towards us, obviously dragging a Nobody with him. "Hernameisblueandshethinksthatweareevilbutwe'renotweonlywantheartsandItriedtoexplainthis-toherbutshewouldn'tlistenso…"

 

"Axel shut up." I glared at where the red-head was bouncing (I could hear it) before opening a dark portal. "Come on."

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 

ROXAS ANGRY ROXAS SMASH

 

Caxaromin and Bexul were the two newest members, and they were to be given the tour by me, Roxas, and, unfortunately, the still-hyper Axel. Even more hyper now because he had drank the rest of the Red Bull. As he had been in the process of accumulating a huge sugar rush, I hid the Coke, brownies, and anything else that would cause a crazy red-head to get even worse.

 

Really, if he didn't get any better, I might just leave. It was quickly getting out of hand, and I knew that Axel would probably figure out a way to set the whole castle on fire. I wasn't in the mood to be burnt to a crisp.

 

Axel kept sprinting away from us, getting someone, and then dragging them back to the four of us. He dragged back Saix this time. Now for the speedy introduction that would leave Bexul confused, and Roxas and I would have to explain.

 

"ThisisSaixhe'snumbersevenintheOrganizationandhehasarandomXonhisforeheadIdon'tknowwherethatcamefrombutitlooksfunnyandheandChexmix--!"

 

"Axel, that's enough." Saix glared at the grinning red-head, obviously pissed that the red-head was trying to tell the two new members about him and Chexese. I sniggered, murmuring under my breath "…have sex."

 

"WhatdidyousayIheardyousaysomethingLexrachbutIdon'tknowwhatitwasRoxydidyouhearwhatshewassayingcuzIdidn'tandyou'reclosersoyouprobablyhearditbetterand…" Axel started poking Roxas in the forehead. Roxas glared at Axel, his eyebrow twitching. "Axel…"

 

"Yesssssss…?" Axel grinned, so that his forehead was pressed against the blonde's. Roxas narrowed his eyes, growling. Axel was now poking Roxas's collar bone, and humming "Hips don't Lie." And I watched this, utterly confused. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, and I was pretty sure I heard a bone crack. "Shut up, quit poking me, and if you don't…"

 

"He'll let me kill you." I finished Roxas's threat, an evil smirk crossing my face. Bexul stood there, wondering how exactly she had gotten into all this shit. Roxas nodded. "Yeah. And I will let Lexrach kill you however she wants to."

 

"But Roxxxyyy! I thought you loved me…!" The red-head grabbed Roxas's cloak and shook the blonde. Roxas slapped him. "Fuck off."

 

Axel whimpered and sat down on the floor. The five of us stared at him for a couple minutes before I looked over at Bexul and Caxaromin. "Don't worry. He's not like this, just right now he's on a sugar high. Once he's off of it, he'll probably start trying to molest you or something."

 

"Lexrach!" Roxas glared at me. I flashed a smirk at the blonde. I grabbed Bexul and dragged her off. Caxaromin followed. I walked towards my room subconsciously. "Let's get out of here before Axel perks back up."

 

I finished the tour, and took the two Nobodies back to their rooms. I then walked back to mine, hoping to relax for maybe five minutes before someone interrupted me.

I never got the chance.

 

I opened my door to see Axel jumping on my bed, flipping through my sketchpad. I lept up, kicked Axel in the head, grabbed the sketchpad, and landed on the ground. "Why the hell are you in here? And what the fuck happened to Roxas?"

 

"He's coming!" Axel continued jumping on my bed. "And then the three of us can play the bouncy bed game together!"

 

"NOT." I pulled out a pocket knife and jabbed Axel's pre-injured side. The red-head yelped, grabbing his side and glaring at me. "You rude little bitch!"

 

Axel hopped off my bed and left the room. In the back of my head, I knew that I was going to get it for shanking Axel's side without provocation, but right now, the sick satisfaction of him yelping in pain was enough. I closed the pocket knife and lay down on my bed.

 

Moments later, the door swung open with a bang. A VERY pissed-off Roxas stood in the doorway, keyblade in hand. And the thought that came to my mind was 'I think axel told him about what just happened…' I stared at the Nobody. "Yes?"

 

"What the fuck did you do to Axel?"

 

"I shanked him with a pocket knife." I raised an eyebrow. Roxas asked that question like I had KILLED him or something. I'm sorry, but I'm smart enough to wait for Roxas to get killed before I kill Axel. And this is why.

 

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" And now there was a keyblade at my neck. Oh, how do I get myself out of this? I don't know, I guess it's time to… "RUN LIKE HELL!"

 

And I did exactly that. I just ran, going nowhere, getting nowhere, just knowing that Roxas now was trying to kill me. I spun around and pulled out a jagged knife. I held it out in front of me as Roxas advanced. "Trust me Roxas… you don't want to do this. Bad things will happen if I get killed. If either of us get killed, really. And… uh, I didn't shank him! It was… was… CHEXESE!"

 

That wasn't just the first name that popped into my head. Chexese was standing behind Roxas. Roxas turned around and slashed at Chexese, who screamed. As Roxas chased after the brunette, I summoned a portal. "And now I get the hell out of here before I get murdered…"

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER NINTEEN

 

JOXSH GETS ME KILLED… ALMOST

 

"Demyx." I knocked on the sitar-player's door the next morning. Number nine poked his head around the door, more hair in his face than usual. "What's up?"

 

"Joxsh wants me to go get some dead people."

 

"And why do I need to come with you?" Demyx yawned, flicking a strand of hair away from his face. I sighed. "Sora's been in the Underworld recently."

 

Demyx nodded. "And Sora seeing you would be bad."

 

"Right." I opened a portal and the two of us went off to the Underworld. As we stepped out, I pulled up my hood. Demyx did the same. I turned to the other Nobody. "We are not to see each other until this mission is over. You are to find Sora and keep him occupied while I go get dead dudes."

 

"Ok." I turned and started to walk off. Demyx ran after me. I spun around. "What the hell could you want now?!?"

 

"Uh… how am I supposed to keep Sora busy?" Demyx grinned sheepishly. I resisted the urge to slap it off his face. "Improvise. Do whatever you think would work. And if none of that works, just use these."

 

I handed the blonde a pair of note cards before walking off into Hades realm. As I looked around, I kept thinking that this seemed a lot like Joxsh's room in the Castle That Never Was. Except Joxsh's was green, gray and black. This place was just black with some gray and bronze thrown in for the hell of it.

 

Ceberus reared up in front of me. "Down, you mutt."

 

The three headed dog just growled at me. I stabbed it with a poisoned sword. "Don't use that language, bitch."

 

And with that, I walked into the room of the dead. There's probably another name for that, but I don't give a damn about dead things. I found the pool of dead dudes easily, now only one question remained. "How the hell am I gonna get them out?"

 

"Ask nicely." I turned around to see the lord of the dead standing right behind me. I smirked at him. "Alright. Get me some dead peeps."

 

"Or… you could join them…" Hades pointed a finger at me. I swung my arm out, not expecting something to happen. Instead, around sixteen or so Dusks popped up out of nowhere, blocking Hades attack. I blinked, not knowing what had just happened. "Uh… attack…?"

 

And the fifteen remaining Dusks jumped Hades. 'Ok, so I can make Dusks come out of nowhere and I can control them. Awesome. Now how the hell am I going to use this???' At that moment, Hades blasted them off. "You are a quite remarkable Hooded One. I'll give you three dead."

 

I smirked from under my hood. "Ok. But make them be warriors. No old crumbly bitches."

Hades produced three dead bodies. I peered over the edge, looking for any of the members of Organization XIII. None. Hades laughed. "You won't find your kind down there. They're going someplace special until they get some hearts."

 

I didn't answer, just dragged the three bodies off. I waited for Demyx, who appeared moments later, panting. He glared at me. "I am never helping you again…"

 

"Good. Cuz I'm never going to do whatever Joxsh tells me to again." Before Demyx could answer, I opened up a portal. "You coming or not?"

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER TWENTY

 

LEAVING. NEVER COMING BACK

 

That evening, I skipped dinner. Not because I wasn't hungry, but because I needed time alone to think. I paced around my room, hands stuffed in my pockets, and my brow furrowed. How the HELL had I been able to do that? Was that a normal thing for a Nobody? No, I had never seen anyone else do that before. There was something… different about me.

 

A knock at my door. I looked up and stopped walking. "Yeah? Who's there?"

 

"Roxas. And… it's important." Well, it sure sounded important. He was coming to me to ask about something, and he was making sure no one was around when he did. I opened the door, keeping my face as un-readable as I could. "So, what's up?"

 

"I'm leaving the Organization." I blinked, stunned. I certainly wasn't expecting THAT. "Why?"

 

"I… there are some things about me that I need to find out." Roxas stared straight at me as he said the next reason. Almost as though he was telling me it applied to me as well. "Xemnas is using me to get to Sora. And I don't want to be 'used.'"

 

"Well, I can understand the first one, I have some questions about myself as well. But… why did you tell me this?" Roxas put on a grin that looked a lot like Axel's. I twitched, still a bit pissed off at the red-head. Roxas raised an eyebrow at my response. "Well, Xemnas is using you as well. He's training you, pushing you, not giving you rest, just so that, if and when the Organization gets killed off by Sora, you'll become the leader."

 

"I… um… WHAT?" I stared at the blonde, confused. Roxas sighed. "Once the first fourteen members get killed off, you'll be put in charge."

 

"Why me?" Roxas shrugged and left. I didn't follow him. I might, but after I had a nice little chat with our Superior.

 

"Lexrach, I see you came." Xemnas looked up over his desk. I narrowed my eyes. The leader of Organization XIII pointed at the chair in front of him. "Sit."

 

"No. I need you to tell me why you put me in the Organization."

 

"That's simple. You are a Nobody, and this is where Nobodies live." I laughed coldly. "NOT what I meant. Why didn't you let me go to Castle Oblivion with XXI and the other five? Why did you only accept them when I threatened to leave? What is so special about me?"

 

"All who went to Castle Oblivion, excluding Axel, were to be killed off. They were traitors. I did not want to send you there because I didn't want you to risk your life, and also because I was quite sure that if I did let you go, you wouldn't let Axel beat you."

 

"Not in a million years."

 

Xemnas nodded. "My assumption was proved correct the day he came back from Castle Oblivion. He struck you more, but your blow was close to fatal. Had IX not been there, VIII would have been dead. You might have been from loss of blood."

 

"And why were you so keen to keep me?"

 

"You have a vital part in the Organization's chances of survival. XVI…" Xemnas paused, closing his eyes. This was his weakness, having to tell me that he would fail. He knew I might not take it well, but he would have to tell me. "You will have to be the next leader. When the first fourteen have been wiped out, that is when you shall rise from the ashes to continue what has been set before you. XVI, if you do this right, Kingdom Hearts will be completed not soon after the last of us takes our last breath."

 

"So, you aren't going to finish Kingdom Hearts?"

 

"I am uncertain. You are dismissed." I walked out of the office. What Roxas had told me, all of it, was true. But how did Xemnas know for certain that the original fourteen would be wiped out? There were still nine left. Well, eight, now that Roxas had left.

 

"This is a load of bullshit. The Organization won't get killed off anymore." I laughed.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

 

FIGHTING THE UNKNOWN

 

Roxas had left. I had learned that when the last of the original Organization died, I was in charge, and now Axel refused to leave his room. Wow, seriously? It's not like Roxas went and died or something. And Axel DID get too see him before he left.

 

Um, yeah, about that. After Roxas told me about leaving, he also promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. I did. I told Demyx, utterly confused on if I should break the promise or not.

"Roxas told me that I shouldn't tell anyone, but if he didn't want anyone to know, why'd he tell me?" I paced around Demyx's room, arms crossed. Demyx was sitting on his bed, following me with his eyes. "Didn't he ask if you wanted to join him?"

 

I nodded. "Yeah, but…"

 

"Imagine if you were him Lexrach. Would you have told me, knowing that I would do everything I could to stop you? Knowing now what Xemnas has planned for you, would you think that he would let you leave?"

 

"I wouldn't tell Xemnas. Simple."

 

"You didn't answer the first question. Would you have told me?" I looked over at the Nobody sitting on his bed. One of the first members I had met, one I had fallen in love with before I knew he was my father. He was my friend, a close one at that, but I wouldn't have told him. "No. What you should be asking is would I have told Joxsh. And the answer to that is still no."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because…" Because I didn't want them to miss me. I didn't want to hurt them, they were my friends, the ones I would protect with my life. Demyx nodded, knowing that I understood.

 

Back to the present. I was getting sick of Axel's sobbing. So, I did the only rational thing I could think of: go yell shit at him. I walked up to his door, and, without even knocking, whammed it open. The lump on the bed didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the red-head. "Get the fuck over it. Roxas isn't dead. You can still see him."

 

"I don't know where he is! You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like when you're all alone! All alone and the only one you ever liked has just disappeared! You don't know, and you never will!" Axel snarled at me, whapping me with a pillow. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to remain calm, despite the red haired dumbass in front of me. "You can find him."

 

"If I knew where he was!" Axel whapped me with a pillow, which I grabbed. "God dammit, you're being unreasonable."

 

Axel just glared at me. I walked out, realizing it was pointless. I swear, no one is going to make me end up like that if they just leave. If Demyx or Joxsh were to DIE, of course I would react. But I'd be pissed, and want revenge.

 

Speaking of Demyx… the blonde ran past me at that moment. I ran after him. "Where ya going?"

 

"I've got a mission, can't be late!"

 

"Hey, when you get back, think you could teach me how to play your sitar?"

 

"Sure, no prob." Demyx disappeared into a portal. I let out a small laugh, not even sure why. I turned to go towards Joxsh's room, say hi, see who's life we could screw up. That was before something fell from the sky. Or should I say SOMEONE. "What the hell Kax?!?"

 

"Hiya!" The over-hyper member grinned up at me. I rolled my eyes. "Dare I ask what you were doing?"

 

"Being Xigbar!" She grinned even wider. I resisted the urge to slap it off her face. Kax nodded. "I'm becoming a ninjer like Xigbar!"

 

"Kax, just because Xigbar walks on the ceiling and can defy gravity does NOT make him a nin… jer…" What the hell? NINJER? That didn't even make sense. Oh wait, it was Kax. Sense was not in her limited vocabulary.

 

"So whatcha wanna do? And what's your name?" Kax hopped up off the ground, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She was like Axel on a sugar high. Crazy to the extreme. "I'm Lexrach. Number sixteen…"

 

"Oh! I know you! You're the mean girl who always hangs out with the guy with the mullet and the midget kid!" Kax extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Kax, who're you?"

 

I glared at her. "Let's just go by our numbers. I'm XVI. Now, how about a practice fight?"

 

"OK!" Kax drew her weapons, a pair of curved swords. I chose my non-poisonous swords, a smirk crossing my face. 'I might as well just kill her off…' I swung down onto Kax, running my swords across her side. She swung at me in retaliation, but I dodged it, noting how her muscles rippled as she spun. She was predictable, I could tell her next strike before it hit. I hit Kax with the hilt of my sword, followed by a swift kick to the wound on her side. Suddenly Kax's green streaks turned black, her eyes darkened, and she growled. "You shall die…"

 

"Ho shit." I ducked, dodged, and blocked. I wasn't used to being on the defensive side, and that was proved by Kax slashing me repeatedly. She wasn't giving out fatal blows, but instead cutting me up so that I would eventually die from loss of blood. I grabbed her wrist, gripping it until I felt the bones crack. Kax yowled in pain, dropping her sword. She jabbed the remaining sword at my fore head. It bounced off without hurting me any deeper than a small gash. I smirked. My forehead was steel. Impenatratable. Kax jabbed at it again and again, her sword going dull.

 

I used her distraction to jab her side, cutting deep. I knew that this type of practice fighting wasn't supposed to kill anyone, but something was wrong with Kax. I was just using self-defense here.

 

"Kax! Lexrach!" Saix's voice, and I knew that one or both of us were screwed. I jumped away from Kax, impaling a sword in the wall and hanging from it. I looked over at Saix. "Yeah?"

 

"Just what do you two think you were doing?" Saix glared at me, then Kax, who had returned to her normal, hyper self. Kax grinned, despite having been wounded. "Practice fighting!"

 

Saix raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Both of you, to the infirmary. Now…"

 

I jumped off the wall, landing off balance. "Fuck."

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

 

TOO LATE AGAIN

 

I sat in the infirmary, arms crossed and pissed off. Not quite sure why, maybe because I hated doing nothing. Kax was singing some song, and that wasn't helping me at all.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring! Banana phone! Doop doop a doop a doop!" Kax swayed back and forth. I narrowed my eyes at the annoying Nobody sitting on the bed across from me. "Kax, do us all a favor and go jump off a cliff."

 

"But Saix puppy said to stay here!" Kax's eyes widened, giving her an innocent look. I sighed. The girl was hopeless.

 

And at that moment, Bexul came into the room, a nervous look on her face. We both looked over at her, me with one eyebrow raised, Kax with a grin on her face. "Hiya, I'm Kax. Who're you?"

 

"Bexul… but… uh…" She faltered as she glanced in my direction, a look of horror on her face. I tilted my head. "What's up?"

 

"There's a slight problem… with… with…" Bexul bit her lip, obviously nervous about telling me whatever it was. I jumped off the bed I had been sitting on, and strode over towards the newest member of the Organization. "Dammit Bexul what the hell is going on?!?"

 

"It's about Demyx…" Bexul squeaked out. I grabbed the collar of her cloak. "What. ABOUT. Him."

 

"He's dead…" I threw Bexul to the ground, growled, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Rage, pure rage was building up inside of me. I went straight to Xemnas's office, not letting anyone get in my way. Chexese came up to me, about to ask me something, before I glared at him. He backed off, saying "never mind…" as he ran off.

 

I slammed the door open, growling out "Xemnas…!"

 

The leader of Organization XIII looked up at me. "Yes?"

 

"What the fuck happened to Demyx and why is he dead?!?" I slammed my fist down on the desk. Xemnas shook his head. "So much rage for a Nobody…"

 

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION MANSEX!" That was an order, and it was followed by me stabbing the desk with my sword. A flash of fear crossed Xemnas's face. "He… went on a mission… and was killed by Sora."

 

"SORA…" I growled the name, spinning around and summoning a portal. Sora was going to DIE! No one kills Demyx and lives another day.

 

NO ONE.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

 

X CAME

 

Demyx is dead. Demyx is dead. Demyx is dead. DEAD. As in, not breathing. Shanked by a keyblade. And I knew who was responsible for it all. Sora. He would pay. No one killed Demyx. Not no one, not know how.

 

And so I stormed through the different worlds, wreaking havoc and searching for Sora. It wasn't the smartest idea I had ever come up with, but right now I would do anything to find and kill Sora. I was slashing throats in Port Royal when I heard the voice.

 

"My, you're a violent one…" Icy cold, sending a chill up my spine. For the first time in my life, I was terrified. I spun around to see the strangest man I had ever seen. He had pale skin, almost white in color, platinum blonde hair, blood red eyes, and a large pink scar running down his face. He smirked at me, showing off his pointed teeth. "My name is X. I am a Nobody without any other name. So I am X, a zero, nothing. And what do you call yourself, Violent One?"

 

"I'm Lexrach, number sixteen in the Organization. What're you doing here?" I snarled at the new-comer. X just let out a harsh laugh. "You're a friendly girl, aren't you? I'm here because I have heard of your distress and would like to tell you something you should know."

 

"And what the hell is it?"

 

"Demyx was killed on a mission. This means that it is Xemnas's fault for his death. Not Sora's. Sora is partially responsible, but Demyx would not be dead had Xemnas not told him to go out on a mission." X blinked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "ORLY?"

 

"Yes, Lexrach. The Organization itself is the reason for Demyx's death. They are stupid, and it is a very good thing Sora is getting rid of them. They would only cause you more pain. Think Lexrach, who might be the next one to go? Joxsh, possibly. He gets sent out quite a lot. He might just be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And once again, Xemnas and the Organization would be responsible for the death of their members." X paused, staring straight at me. "Did you know that Axel was told by Xemnas to kill all of the people in Castle Oblivion? Xemnas is getting rid of his Organization, Lexrach. He is destroying it from the inside. But you don't have to be part of the downfall. You can leave like Roxas. But, unlike him, you will accomplish great things."

 

"Like what?" I glared at X, not believing any of what he said. X grinned. "I have the ability to bring people back to life. Joining forces with me will benefit you. I will bring Demyx back once you prove your loyalty."

 

"And how am I to do this?" Alright, X had convinced me. I didn't give a shit about anything else, but the chance that I might get to see Demyx again was worth it. X nodded. "Come with me. Castle Oblivion is now abandoned, we shall work from there."

 

X opened a dark portal. I walked into it, not knowing what I was getting myself into, but knowing that it would allow me to get to see Demyx again. And right now, that was all that mattered…

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

 

PLAN OF ATTACK

 

X and I had been planning for around a week. Deciding to take a break, I walked around in Castle Oblivion's basement, when I heard a noise. I followed it to its source and found a small red-haired girl sitting amongst various scientific things. She looked up at me. "Hi!"

 

"Who the hell are you?" I glared down into familiar blue eyes. They had looked like… Roxas's. The blonde roots, triangles, and spiky red hair told me all I needed to know. This was one of Vexen's experiment-clone-thingies. Although I had a feeling that Axel had something to do with this one. The Axel-Roxas clone grinned even more. "I'm Alexi. Who're you?"

 

"Lexrach." I blinked at the girl in front of me, unsure of what to do with her.

 

"Who. Is. THIS?!?" X's chilling growl came from behind me. I spun around, once again startled by the albino's unexpected entrance. He pushed me out of the way and walked forward, towards Alexi. With a swish, he summoned his grim-reaper-look-a-like scythe. Alexi's eyes widened in fear. I lept forward, over X's head, and stood in front of the trembling girl. "Don't hurt her, X. She's done nothing wrong."

 

"She cannot be trusted. She is one of them. And all Organization members must be destroyed." His eyes flashed dangerously. "And you, Lexrach, are the sixteenth member of Organization XIII."

 

I froze, panicked. "W-w-what?"

 

"I'm going to kill you. And then you, and this experiment… thing… will be with Demyx. I told you that you would get to see him again." X raised his scythe. As it came down, I jumped onto Alexi and the two of us rolled away. I whispered into her ear, "Run. Go to the Castle that Never Was. Don't wait for me, I'll come later."

 

Alexi nodded and ran off. I drew three poisoned swords out of my cloak and turned towards the Nobody in front of me. "You wanna fight me bitch? Prepare to go down!"

 

"It shall be you who goes down to hell!" The scythe swished down, making a loud clank as it collided with my three swords. Once again I was on the defense, but this time I wasn't just defending myself. Alexi's life was in danger if I lost this fight, and there was no way that I would let her be killed. She couldn't defend herself, I was sure of this.

 

I forced the scythe off my swords, grabbed one, and threw it at X, hitting his chest. But, the sword bounced off, leaving me with only two weapons. The scythe swung down again. I grabbed the pole and swung myself on top of it, confusing the hell out of X. He waved his scythe around, hitting wall after wall in hope to get me off. I clenched my teeth and held on tight.

 

"Hey, you!" Alexi had come back, and was holding Axel's chakrams above her head, a look of pure hatred across her face. "Let her go before I get really angry!"

 

"Oh, I am so scared of a little girl who stole her own father's weapons." X laughed, whamming me into a wall again. I felt my arm crack twice, letting out a wail of pain. Alexi smirked Axel's signature smirk, then raised the chakrams above her head, spinning them as she did so. "Alright, you asked for it…"

 

She thrust the chakrams forward, and when she did so, I seriously expected to see a giant wave of fire come out of them. Instead, this… energy wave came forward, slamming X into a wall, crushing him against it. I fell to the floor, letting out a small gasp as I did so. Alexi walked over to me. "You were taking too long so I came back."

 

I nodded. "Thanks."

 

And the two of us left Castle Oblivion to make Alexi the thirty-seventh member of the Organization. And I would risk my life for this girl again if I needed to. Who cared if she looked like Axel and used his weapons? She was powerful, and one I wanted on my side.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

 

ONLY ONE PROBLEM I DIDN'T KNOW

 

"Lexrach…" A soft knock on my door told me it was Alexi. I opened the door to see the small, red-haired girl. "What's up?"

 

"Why is daddy so sad?" Her bright blue eyes looked up into mine. She was so innocent-looking. I sat my hand on her head, closed my eyes, and sighed. "Axel's depressed because Roxas left. Your father misses him… just like I…"

 

Miss Demyx. The words caught in my throat. I swallowed, re-opening my eyes. Alexi blinked. "Then why don't we go find Roxas and bring him back?"

 

"Axel tried that. It didn't work. Roxas doesn't remember anything. Forcing him too won't help." I shook my head, thinking that I should have said that Roxas was dead, because he might as well be dead. But, judging by the look on Alexi's face, she didn't realize how pointless it was. "Maybe we should try then. You, me, and Axel. And then I can tell Roxas that I'm his daughter, and that he needs to come back, so that Axel isn't sad anymore."

 

I almost laughed. She couldn't be serious. But one glance at her blue eyes, and I knew that she meant every word she said. I rolled my eyes. "Alright. But you have to get Axel to come with us."

 

"Can you help me?"

 

"Um…" Before I could say no, she grabbed my arm and began dragging me in the direction of Axel's room, Alexi didn't knock on the door, just blasted it open. "Daddy!"

 

No response. Alexi let go of me and began searching around the room for the red-head. I personally didn't think he would be that hard to find, but began searching. I turned to Alexi. "I don't think he's here…"

 

"Well, where is he then?" Alexi continued her search. I stood up and crossed my arms. "I don't know, a mission maybe."

 

"What the fuck are you doing in my room…?" A growl and bony fingers grabbing my shoulder. Instincts took over as I let myself go limp, falling to the ground before springing forward and landing on my feet. I stopped myself from whamming into Axel's desk, then turned around to see a very pissed off Axel glaring at me. "I repeat, Lexrach, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

 

"Alexi's idea! She was looking for you!" I swung my arm in the direction of the little red-head, who looked up from where she was searching, a grin on her face. "Hi daddy."

 

"Get out."

 

"No, daddy, we came here to…"

 

"GET OUT."

 

"Daddy…"

 

"NOW!" Axel glared at his daughter, who's eyes widened as she inched towards the door. I walked out, getting as far away from the red-head as I could. As Alexi left the room, I noticed that she was crying. She blinked at Axel. "We just wanted to help you get Roxas back. That's all. Nothing more."

 

"I've tried that twice. He's not coming back." Axel's back was turned from us. I stood there, not sure what to do. So, I did what made sense at the time: tell Alexi to stay with Axel.

 

I teleported myself to where Roxas had been living, in hopes of finding the blonde and stabbing some sense into him. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. Did I want Axel to be happy? NO, but I definitely didn't want him the way he was now. I was surprised that the red-head hadn't killed himself yet.

 

Finding Roxas wasn't that hard. The blonde was leaning on a column, staring at nothing. I walked forward, hating how loud my footsteps were in the now abandoned Castle Oblivion. He turned around. "You're… Lexrach… right?"

 

"Dammit Roxas, why do you make everything so much more complicated than it should be?" I shook my head. "First you can't remember, now you do. But… I'm too late aren't I?"

"Why yes you are." A deep voice, and I turned to see a cloaked and masked man. Roxas turned and glared at him. He let out a small laugh. "Although I wasn't expecting you… I was expecting the red-head."

 

"Axel's dead." Roxas closed his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. 'No… I'm quite sure he's not, Roxas. I was talking to him about five minutes ago.' I didn't say anything out loud, knowing that it would more than likely be used against me…

 

The masked man nodded. "About time. Now, girl, go before I kill you."

 

I stared at him. "You can't make me."

 

"I can." And with that, I felt myself disappearing. "Wait! NO! Roxas! Roxas! Listen to me! Axel's not dead yet! He's not!"

 

But Roxas didn't hear me. Namine did, seeing as I was now in a room with her. She smiled at me. "Pointless, when DiZ is in control here."

 

I nodded. "Anyway out?"

 

"If I knew of one, I wouldn't still be here." I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so…"

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

 

WAITING

 

And so, I was now trapped in a room with Namine. I had no idea how to get out; there was no sign of a door. I lost track of time, spending it either pacing around or talking to Namine. I tried to get out using a corridor of darkness, but that didn't work. Namine watched me as I paced around. I was getting annoyed; I hated being kept in a room like this. It brought back bad memories. Memories of my past life.

 

"Lexrach, why do you pace?" I stopped, glancing over at the petite blonde sitting on the ground next to me. I shrugged. "Gives me something to do. I can't stay still for long. And I hate being cooped up like this…"

 

Namine nodded. She adjusted herself so that she was laying on the floor. "I'm going to sleep. Keep yourself quiet."

 

I nodded. Not like I had anyone to talk to. Except myself, but I wasn't going to bend to that level of insanity. I leaned against a wall, sighing. "Why me?"

 

"Get away from the walls!" A voice shouted through the wall I was leaning against. I jumped away, almost landing on the snoozing Namine. I grabbed her and dragged her to the center of the small room before a loud BOOM filled the air. Namine jolted up, eyes wide. I waited for the smoke to clear. There stood Xarvixe, Anlaxlin, and Ixbernce. Anlaxlin grabbed Namine's arm. "Come on. We have to get out of here before Ixbernce's mind spell wears off of Riku."

 

I nodded and got up off the floor. The five of us ran off, Anlaxlin and Xarvixe in the front and Ixbernce in the back. As we ran past Riku, I noticed that he didn't try to stop us. That was weird. Another boom as Xarvixe blasted through a wall. I rolled my eyes. "Couldn't we just go around?"

 

"Too much wasted time." Xarvixe explained as he blasted another wall. the five of us raced out of the building and into a corridor of darkness.

 

We popped out in Joxsh's room. I looked up at the blonde, who was staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Tsk, tsk, Lexrach. Running away again?"

 

"I was trying to get Roxas back." I stared at the blonde, whose eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you were doing something to make Axel better? Who are you and what did you do with Lexrach?"

 

"It wasn't for Axel. It was because I was sick of him being all emo and stuff. And I also was hoping for Alexi to meet her father before he gets sucked into Sora."

 

"That's going to happen?" I nodded. Everyone here knew that if Roxas left, there was a chance he'd be caught and combined with Sora. And now, I knew that was what had happened. I stood up, now double Joxsh's height. "What's going on here?"

 

"We have three more members, and Xaldin's dead." Joxsh shrugged. I raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

 

"Juxmob's the girl with black, cream, and tan hair. Chexndragon has spiky dark green hair. Pedrox is the tan one with one gold eye and black, purple, and green hair." Joxsh listed them off on his fingers. "Where were you… and… her…?"

 

"She's Namine. We were in some prison-cell-thingy." Joxsh laughed. "I knew you'd get caught one day, Lexrach!"

 

"Shut up." I punched him.

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

 

THREE NOBODIES

 

Namine ended up staying in the Castle that Never Was, seeing as she had no other place to go. And with that, I decided to go meet the new members of the organization. I found them in the practice area, fighting with each other. I watched the three fight, trying to figure out what they were doing wrong and right. After a few minutes, I stamped my foot and coughed, letting them know of my presence. The three turned to me, and I was surprised at how similar they looked. Same face shape, same narrowed eyes, thin lips, and pointed ears. The girl, Juxmob, stepped forward. "Who are you?"

 

"Lexrach. I was watching you guys, you're not half bad." A smile appeared on Juxmob's face. "Thanks."

 

"I haven't seen you before…" the one with the one gold eye, Pedrox, stepped up so that he was standing next to Juxmob. I smirked. "Probably because I've been locked up for who knows how long."

 

I drew my own swords, the non-poisonous ones, and grinned at the three new members. "Anyone want to practice on a seasoned member?"

 

"I will." Chexndragon stepped forward, a double bladed sword in his hand. I noticed that all three had double-bladed swords, but each with a different design. Chexndragon's had snakes, Juxmob's was etched with purple, Pedrox's had a green and black hilt.

 

I shrugged. "Sure. I'll go easy on you, if you want me too."

 

"No. Give me your all. Sora won't go easy on us when we fight him." This one's smart, I thought as I lept upward. The green-haired Nobody thrust his sword in front of him, in hope to block me. I was expecting that, so I lowered myself and sliced at his legs. "Don't expect your opponent to come straight at you. This time, watch where I look at as I jump."

 

I repeated the move, this time staring at Chexndragon's left shoulder. He jabbed his sword in front of his shoulder, and, had I not known that this would happen, I would have been stabbed. Instead, I cut my jump short, landing in front of the green-haired Nobody. "Good. Who's next?"

 

"Me." Pedrox stared straight at me, his eyes following my every movement. I smirked, knowing what he thought I would do. I jumped up, swords out. Our swords clashed together before I jumped back, ducked down, and slashed at his ankle. "You're not too slow. Just don't forget about any feint that I might pull on you."

 

Pedrox nodded and I turned to Juxmob. She nodded, and I raced forward, swords in the air and ready to see what Juxmob could do. A gust of sand hit me, and I couldn't see what I was doing. I felt something graze my shoulder, and knew it was Juxmob. Coughing, I jumped back. "Didn't see that coming…"

 

"I can conjure sandstorms." I nodded. "Good thing to use in battle, especially if they don't affect you."

 

"They did, but I got used to it." The female Nobody smiled at me. I waved my hand, motioning for them to continue. "Practice against yourselves for a while. I'll probably be back later."

 

"Ok, bye." Juxmob called as I left the room.

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

 

DREAMS

 

Sometimes you have to forget about everything that has ever happened to you, and leave this world. Go somewhere else that only you can get to. This was one of those times for me. I was tired of living in reality, and I needed to get away from my life. So I called in early and went to my room, hoping to get some sleep.

 

I lay down and closed my eyes. The blackness was soon replaced with only white. I looked around, seeing a person coming towards me. Their footsteps echoed on the floor. "Lexrach."

"Demyx…?" I blinked a few times, hoping to get a clearer view of Demyx. No matter what I tried, the Nobody was only a black shadow. "Demyx… what are you?"

 

"I'm a shadow. The remnants of who I was… this is the next life…" Demyx's outline pointed around the room. "Everyone who has died is here… and Roxas… but he's still a human."

 

"Roxas…?" I looked around, searching for a blonde boy. Demyx's outline snapped it's fingers. "Oh yeah! Roxas said that there was something he needed to tell you… Roxas!"

 

More footsteps, and there was a blonde boy standing next to the outline of Demyx. Roxas showed no signs of emotion as he walked towards me. Some of the light flitted through him, making him look like a hologram. I stepped forward to meet him. "You wanted to speak to me?"

 

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not your superior anymore. I'm not in the Organization. I'm Sora." Roxas stared at me, his blue eyes dull. I resisted the urge to punch him. "You're wrong. You're not Sora, you're just stuck in that dumbass's body. And you are number thirteen, and I'm pretty sure that thirteen comes before sixteen. So what if you left us Roxas, you will come back. I know that. I'll do whatever I have to so that you'll rejoin the Organization. And don't try stopping me."

 

"I'm not that stupid. But, I have no clue how I am supposed to get my body back." Roxas paused. "Actually, I have one idea, but it will probably not work."

 

"What the hell is it then?" I snarled at him. A small smile appeared on Roxas's face. "Kill Sora, and I might be released from him."

 

"What if it doesn't work?"

 

"I die." The blonde said it so calmly, as though he was fully prepared for death. It was startling, almost as though he hoped that his plan backfired and he was killed as well as Sora. I scrunched my eyebrows. "What about Axel? What'll happen to him if you die?"

 

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he even loved me, just used me for the sex."

 

"He forced Vexen into making an experiment that was a clone of you two." Well, that's what I had gathered from Alexi. I guess it was true, the small girl didn't seem like the type to lie. But, even if it wasn't true, it got Roxas's attention. "Really?"

 

I nodded. "Her name's Alexi."

 

"Lexrach, can you protect her? I would ask Axel to, but when I tried to reach him, I got no response. It's like he doesn't dream…" Roxas stared off at nothing in particular. I sighed. "I kind of already am… I saved her life once, and I'd do it again if I had too."

 

"Thank you." The scene before me began to fade away, Roxas and the Demyx-shadow disappearing, the white turning to black, dimming into only faint moonlight. I was in the World that Never Was, obviously, but I didn't know why. A portal opened to my right, and out stepped Lehxrach. The short brunette walked out, muttering under her breath. She looked up at me. "Ah, Lexrach. Good to see you…"

 

"What do you want?" I snarled at her. Lehxrach let out a high-pitched laugh. "You fool. Don't you know how extraordinary you are? I'm here to kill you, and then create the most powerful Nobody from your ashes…"

 

"But… I'm dreaming… I'm asleep…" A large smirk grew on Lehxrach's face, her blue-green eyes sparking. "And soon you'll get to go back to Demyx and Roxas…"

 

"NO!" My eyes flew open to see Lehxrach standing over me with a sword dripping acid over my chest. She growled upon seeing me awake. "You just had to wake up, didn't you…?"

 

"That's low and cowardly, killing someone in their sleep…" I grabbed my sword, and in one swift move, inserted it into Lehxrach's chest, impaling her lung. The Heartless coughed before falling to the ground, dead and turning to dust. Her sword grazed my side. I felt the acid eating away at me. I jumped out of my bed, and ran into the hallway. "Help!"

 

No answer. Great. I ran around the castle, searching for someone, anyone, who could stop this. I saw Juxmob at the end of a hallway. Gripping my side, I stumbled towards her. "Juxmob… get help… please…"

 

Blackout.

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

 

DEATH

 

I was dead. I knew that. But this death… it was more like when I had become a Nobody. I knew that wasn't what was happening. A nobody can't have their OWN Nobody, can they? All I could see was darkness, nothing. I wasn't even sure if I could speak, or see, or anything. Upon opening it, I realized that I still had a mouth. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

It wasn't my voice, but it had been my mouth moving. What was happening to me? I wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. I needed to get out, to go back to my life. I had a future there, I had to fulfill my promises.

 

Promises I had made to dead people. None of which were here, where ever this was…

"Alexi… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let this happen. It's my fault…" The words came out in my voice. I was still me. I didn't want to go away, I had to keep talking. "Demyx… I miss you… and I… I'm sorry if nothing worked out… I don't know what I wanted… please don't hate me.

 

"Joxsh… what happened to us? Ever since we joined the Organization… I've never felt farther away from you… we were partners in crime… I plotted… you killed… I escaped… you were caught… I got you out… it was a rhythm… where'd it go?

 

"I want my life back… I don't want to be dead anymore… bring me back to life… bring me back… bring me back…"

 

"Lexrach?" I blinked my eyes open to see Pedrox standing over me. His one gold eye stared down into mine. The Nobody looked nervous. "Lexrach, can you hear me?"

 

I nodded. Pedrox closed his eye and sighed. "I thought for sure you were dead. You had faded too… but somehow…"

 

"Pedrox, I have a Nobody. When I was killed, she was created. It was just like Lehxrach told me…" I stared straight into his one eye. It blinked. "Should I tell Xemnas?"

 

"No. Don't tell anyone." I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to figure this one out on my own. I wasn't even going to tell Dime. I sat up and got out of my bed. My side had been healed, and I looked at Pedrox, hoping he would know how it had been healed. He glanced at me. "I healed you. And… no one but I was here when you faded, so no one knows that you died."

I nodded. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

 

* * *

  


CHAPTER THIRTY

 

FIGHT ME

 

I kept my promise and watched after Alexi. I would train with her (she was getting good, I didn't get an easy win) and I was kind of an older sister to her. So why was it that I was nervous when she decided that she would have a practice fight with Axel?

 

I wasn't scared that she would get killed. I didn't think that Axel would kill his own daughter… but part of me thought that he might. So I went with Alexi and Axel, just in case something went wrong.

 

Both had chakrams, Alexi's being smaller than her father's. Axel sent out a wave of fire, only for it to be hit by a wave of energy coming from Alexi. Wave after wave of fire and energy collided with each other, each time changing where the contact was made. One time it would be inches away from Alexi, the next time, Axel would get a face full of his own flames. Neither one could get close enough to strike, and although it was intriguing, the battle was quite repetitive. I walked forward, a small smirk on my face. "Time to spice things up a bit…"

 

I did something that made no sense to anyone. I jumped right between the two red-heads, knowing full well that I would more than likely be hit with a blast of energy or get burned to a crisp. I turned from one to the other. "I have a challenge for you two. Continue, but without hitting me…"

 

"OKAY!" Alexi let loose a wave, sending it towards Axel. I jumped in front of it, getting a "HEY!" from Alexi as she tried to pull her attack back before it hit me. Axel sent a flaming chakram towards the distracted Alexi. I reached out with my sword, caught the chakram, and sent it spinning back towards its owner. Axel caught it. "What the hell Lexrach?"

 

"Now this is what I call entertaining." I laughed as I jumped around the room, avoiding the various attacks from the two red-heads below me. I lept from the wall to the ceiling, letting out another laugh as I did. Another flaming chakram came towards me, I dodged it, only to find myself face-to-face with a floating Alexi. A pissed off, floating Alexi, really. My eyes widened. "H-how did you do that?"

 

She only smirked before ducking as the other chakram flew towards me. I looked behind me. The first chakram had gotten itself off the ceiling and was now hurtling towards me again. I rolled my eyes before falling off the ceiling. "Does every red-head hate me?"

 

"I don't know Lexrach. But you shouldn't be playing with fire…" Axel, standing with his two chakrams, which were NOT on fire. Ok, that's weird, as far as I know, Axel only has two… oh wait. Alexi has chakrams as well. Shit, now I am so dead…

 

And metal clashes onto metal as I block the chakrams with my swords. I thrust forward, and Axel flew back. Alexi jumped on me, only to be thrown off.

 

"Amateur." I snorted, running off towards the door. I guess you could say that I was done with this fight. I knew that the two red-heads were  probably chasing after me, but I just laughed maniacally and slammed the door in their face.

 

"ZOMG LEXRACH HI!!!" Fuck. I didn't find my door. I turn around to see a pink-haired teen and a girl with a mask. Jefferi and Russ. WHOOT… why am I not surprised? I escape one set of lunatics only to run into another. Jefferi jumps on me, squeezing me tightly. I attempt to push him off. "Jefferi, ever heard of a 'personal bubble'?"

 

"A what?" The pink-haired teen blinks up at me. I roll my eyes. "Well, you're popping it right now, so fuck off."

 

"She means get off…" Russ sets a gloved hand on Jefferi's shoulder. The pinklette jumped off of me, still grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. "So what's up with you two?"

 

Russ shrugged. "Nothing much. Xemmy still won't let Jefferi join since he's not a Nobody. I personally think that's a load of bullshit, but I'm not the leader…"

 

"Ever think of turning him into a Nobody?" I raised an eyebrow. I thought that Russ was a bit smarter than that, but apparently hanging out with Jefferi had kind of lowered her IQ.

 

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

 

SOMBER NIGHTS

 

There was one bad thing about Alexi. Since she controlled energy, she didn't need to sleep. I did. And, she apparently thought that I didn't mind if she came into my room at one in the morning so that I could entertain her.

 

Seriously, and I thought that I was done with crazy people. I swear, that girl never rested. I didn't want to see what would happen if she was given even one piece of candy…

 

I was sleeping, hoping that I would go to the same place where I had seen Roxas and what was left of Demyx. I was really in the mood to tell Roxas that his daughter was EXTREMELY annoying, and to ask if I could quit mommy duty and let Axel take over. I mean, he is Alexi's father. I don't know why I was in charge, but I needed a break.

 

"Lexrach…! Lexrach it's important!!!" Alexi shook me. I threw my pillow at her but sat up anyway. I was a morning person when it was actually morning. One o'clock does not count as morning in my world. I glared at the red-head sitting on the edge of my bed. "What the hell do you want now?"

 

"Axel's sad."

 

I rolled my eyes. "Alexi, how many times do I have to tell you? We're Nobodies. We can't feel sadness, or happiness, or anything. We have no hearts."

 

"That's a lie and we both know it." the red-head glared right back at me. I sighed and got off the bed. "Fine. How am I supposed to fix this problem?"

 

"I don't know… it's just… you always know what to do. You're like a sister to me… I just guess I thought you felt the same way. Guess I was wrong." Alexi started to leave, but I grabbed her shoulder. "You're wrong. Partially. I don't always know what to do, trust me, I have no idea what the hell is going on half the time. And I'm watching you for two reasons. One is that Roxas told me to, and the other one is that compared to the other morons here, you're not half bad."

 

Alexi blinked a couple times, trying to contemplate what I had just said. She tilted her head to the side. "So… that's a compliment, right?"

 

I laughed. "Yeah, Guess it is. Now, why don't you go see what you can do with your depressed father?"

 

"OK!" Alexi jumped to the door (no, seriously, she did.) and swung it open. She turned back for a second. "Night, Lexrach."

 

"Night." I gave a half wave as the red-head left my room. In the back of my head, I was wondering just how she was going to attend to Axel's depression… oh well. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

 


End file.
